


He Knew

by Wahmenitu



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Tony when he's about to direct the nuclear missile through the portal. Short. Mentions of Pepperony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew

" _Stark... you know that's a one-way trip."_

He knew. Of course he knew. He was a genius, how could he not know? He knew the risks. Had weighed them all. Tony Stark would not be responsible for the slaughter of innocent people. Not again. And yeah, he was a superhero now, and he wanted to save people, but there was one deciding factor in it all.

Pepper.

Pepper would be proud of him. Maybe his dad would be proud of him, too, if heaven was real and that's where he was. And damn if he didn't want to prove Rogers wrong.

So when JARVIS asked if he should try Miss Potts, all he could manage was,

" _Might as well."_

Because Tony Stark was dying again, and the last time it had happened, he hadn't told her, and it had been one of the worst mistakes of his life.

And really, he just wanted her face to be one of the last things he saw.


End file.
